The purpose of this phase I/II study is to evaluate the safety, pharmacokinetics and antiviral activity of an investigational immune globulin product (HIVIG) when given to HIV-infected children. At CHOP, we have enrolled 4 children into this study during the past year. Nationwide, this study has completed its enrollment of 30 children. Data collection and analysis are ongoing.